ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Daigarugu
is a highly powerful and bizarre alien kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 19. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Arriving on Planet Earth incased in a giant ball of fire, Daigarugu was soon intercepted by GUYS, but instead of just one, GUYS found three attacking the city! GUYS tried attacking them, but their gunfire slipped right through them! They soon realized only one was real, but the problem now was to find out which one was real. Before any other attempts were tried, Daigarugu and his illusions disappeared into thin air. Luckily, GUYS had created a new gun that could dispel the illusions, but they soon discovered Daigarugu was returning. It, along with it's illusions, reappeared on the Earth from the depths of space. George Ikaruga was ready with the new weapon, and used it to dispel Daigarugu's fake clones. GUYS then unleashed a barrage of missiles and beams to destroy the beast. But when the dust settled, Daigarugu was still very much alive. He then attacked George, who fell to the ground, but Ultraman Mebius came to the rescue. A long battle ensued, with Daigarugu clearly overpowering Mebius. Mebius' Color Timer began to flash, and Mebius decided to change into his Mebius Brave form. With one Spin Blade Attack, Daigarugu was easily sliced up and destroyed. Trivia *This episode was featured in episode 151 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "Fight Ultra Warriors! Dissecting the Circle of Justice". *Daigarugu's face bears a striking resemblance to the Toho kaiju, Destoroyah. *Daigarugu's energy travel ball is a reference to Bemular's own travel sphere. Powers and Weapons *Energy Fire Bomb Blast: From his mouth, Daigarugu can fire highly exlposive, orange and blue energy ball blasts of energy shot from his mouth. Thes blasts are fairly powerful; enough to make mid-air opponents of similar size fly back and generate explosions as large as its body. *Energy Horn Beam: From its horn, when needed, Daigarugu can emit and unleash an orange/blue energy beam of energy from its horn. The exact strength of this beam is unknown, but it is strong enough to hold back Ultraman Mebius. *Claws: In place of normal hands, Daigarugu is armed with gigantic, very sharp claws it can use to slash and batter opponents with. *Twin Illusion Swap: Daigarugu can create two perfect illusions of himself wherever he appears, separating into three beings. Two are fake, but attacks made against these illusions will slip right through them. Not only do these confuse opponents, but Daigarugu can swap its body between each illusion. It does this nonstop; dozens of times a minute with the only way to accurately pinpoint the correct Daigarugu is to see the flashing light in its horn, something most humans are unable to keep up with. *Disappear Gas: Daigarugu, as well as his illusions, can disappear into thin air when their bodies excrete a strange red gas. *Energy Space Travel Ball: In order to travel through the air and space, Daigarugu can turn his entire body into a gigantic orange energy ball of red energy and fly through the air and space at high speeds. Daigarugu Energy Fire Bomb Blast.png|Energy Fire Bomb Blast Daigarugu Energy Horn Beam.png|Energy Horn Beam Daigarugu Claws.png|Claws Daigarugu Twin Illusion Swap.png|Twin Illusion Swap Daigarugu Disappear Gas.png|Disappear Gas Daigarugu Energy Space Travel Ball.png|Energy Space Travel Ball Gallery Daigarugu.jpg Daigarugu 0.jpg Daigarugu 1.jpg Daigarugu 2.jpg Daigarugu 7.jpg Daigarugu 3.jpg Daigarugu 4.jpg Daigarugu 5.jpg|Ultraman Mebius fighting Daigarugu Daigarugu 6.jpg Daigarugu I.png Mebius brave vs.jpg mebiusvsthing.jpg id:Daigarugu Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Insect Kaiju